Garfield:Zero Prejudice
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Garfield trains South African Rugby team to win championship and end Prejudice! Based partially on new Invictus movie!


Garfield: Zero Prejudice

Francois Pienaar was talking with Morgan Freeman about winning the super bowl and ending racism.

"Francois Pienaar we need your Rugby team to win the super bowl and end racism." Said Morgan Freeman with earnest.

"I do not know if I am man enough for the job Morgan Freeman, it takes lots of super strength and manliness to win super bowls." Said Francois Pienaar with worry.

"Yes you are right but I have secret weapon behold." Said Morgan Freeman pointing to a man of mystery who entered the room.

"Who are you?!" Said Francois Pienaar with surprise.

"I am hater of racists and stereotyping." Said the figure.

"This is the one and only Garfield. He will train your team to win the big game and be real men." Said Morgan Freeman.

"That is right I will train you to be world heavyweight champions, now lets get boogying." Said Garfield full of hurry.

Francois Pienaar sent carrier Pigeons to send for the other team members so that they may train for the championship.

When all team members arrived they went to rugby area to train hard and build iron muscle.

"You must train hard and win the Super Bowl." Said Garfield with jurisdiction.

"But Garfield I do not like black people." Said one of the Rugby players with racism.

Garfield took out his Desert Eagle and shot the player in the knee cap.

"If you are racist again the next time it will be your head!" Said Garfield with justice and equality.

"I am sorry Garfield you are right I will train hard for goodness of all." Said the player with apologetics.

Garfield had the team train by running while carrying jugs of water and iced tea and kicking trees to make their legs stronger.

"Garfield I do not think I can train more I am hurting." Said a player who could run no further.

"I will force you to beat your limits!" Said Garfield as he jumped in his pick up truck and chased the player at near Maximum Speed to inspire him to run more and beat his limits.

Finally the time for the big game was coming and all were pumped for action and adventure.

The South Africans faced the New Zealands who were lovers of racism and wanted to win to further discrimination.

Garfield gave a rousing speech to his team before the game to fill them with inspiration.

"Today you will not only be champions of team sports but also tolerance and equality." Said Garfield with Civil Rights.

The players than entered the stadium to play rugby for world peace.

"Haha you will never defeat us, racism is our ally and prejudice is our coach." Said the New Zealands filled with stereotyping pride.

And so the game began filled with hard hitting and massive impacts. At first the South Africans were losing badly and there was urgency in the air. Garfield knew something had to be done to inspire them. Garfield took a child from the stands and brought him down to the sidelines and prepared to make an inspirational speech.

"If you do not win the big game I will kill this child." Said Garfield pointing his Desert Eagle at the child.

This inspired the South Africans even harder to play to win and end prejudice. The child shouted in joy for he knew he was helping end racism.

With this new inspiration the South Africans played stronger and harder scoring many holes and racking up the runs, bringing the game to a tie. But all was not well since the South Africans were very tired and the New Zealands had the ball. But then they all heard a voice in the foreground.

"AMAKOOOOO"

It was John Arbuckle rocketing into the stadium rearing for action. John Arbuckle soared into the arena and scored 10 baskets winning the game for the South Africans.

"Thank you John Arbuckle for help in winning the super bowl." Said Garfield.

"No problem Garfield, I am a black belt in rugby." Said John Arbuckle with martial arts.

"You may have one this round, but as long as there is evil in hearts of man we will be here!" Shouted the New Zealands as they escaped the ring in their zeppelin.

Everyone in the stadium celebrated with joyousness as they knew that racism was over and equality was here.

"Garfield here is the presidential medal of honor for your hard work." Said Morgan Freeman with dignity.

"Thank you I will put it on my reward shelf." Said Garfield as he took it proudly.

Garfield then stood to make a speech to everyone.

"Remember South Africans that the color of peoples outsides is not important only the color of peoples insides." Said Garfield with heartfeltness.

With that Garfield walked off into the sunset heart swelled with tolerance and equal rights.

The End??

Authors Note: I hope I ended your racism when you read this.


End file.
